


Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Reader Gender: Neutral, Reader may be slightly feminine, Stargazing, Trenchcoat wearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Reader are stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

You sat on the hood of the Impala with Sam and Dean and Castiel, looking up into the stars. In Kansas, there were many of them due to the lack of pollution, and they were especially bright on the moonless night. 

Leaning back onto the windshield, you bumped into a leg, which turned out to belong to Castiel. Your face flushed red and you stuttered out an apology, scooting over slightly so that you were no longer in contact with him. He didn’t seem to care all that much, only glancing at you for a second before returning his gaze to the stars. You heard Sam chuckle, and “accidentally” kicked him as you repositioned yourself to a more comfortable position.

A smile graces your lips as you recall your first memory: stargazing with your parents. It had been a cold, winter night, and your dad made you bundle up in his big, big, big hoodie. It was toasty warm, mostly because he’d also had you in his lap, pointing out the many constellations and planets with his large hands and deep voice. Your mother sat next to the pair of you, engulfed in her own big coat and scarf, shaking her head. She was smiling her big, wide smile that filled up her entire face and had your daddy looking in awe. He’d really loved her, you knew that much now, but when you were little, the glances between them were a little confusing.

You let a sigh pass your lips as you search for the star that your pa had nailed into your brain over and over. “(Y/N), you see that star?” He’d repeat, pointing it out until you could relay it back to him in your sleep, “That’s Ursa Major, the North Star. It points North.” 

“Always?” You’d ask him, in utter admiration. 

“Always.” He’d chuckle, all wide eyes and big smiles, playing along with your astonishment. 

The night air was warm, in utter contrast to the memory that replayed in your mind. Even so, you felt a chill run down your spine, and you rubbed your arms in an attempt to calm the goosebumps growing on them. You weren’t wearing your jacket; you figured you wouldn’t need it.  
“(Y/N)?” Dean asked incredulously, “Are you cold? Seriously?”

You gave him your own bitch-face, “Yes. Unlike some people, I am cold hearted, and therefore need more warmth than this to survive!”

A chuckle was heard all around, and Cas’s trench coat was suddenly engulfing you. You couldn’t help but be reminded of your dad’s big, big, big hoodie, since his trench coat is almost large enough to be a blanket for your tiny form. You whispered your thanks and snuggled into the warmth that had been provided for you, trying desperately to hide the growing blush on your face. 

Castiel smelled like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! X3


End file.
